Papillomaviruses induce persistent epithelial lesions, known as papillomas and genital papillomavirus infection is widespread and associated with the development of cervical cancer. We have shown that papillomavirus genomes and the E2 transactivator protein interact with cellular mitotic chromosomes in dividing cells. This ensures that viral genomes are properly segregated to daughter cells and are retained within the nucleus.Our aim is to elucidate the mechanisms by which the E2 proteins control the viral life cycle.[unreadable] [unreadable] We have shown that the dimerization function of the E2 protein is required for efficient Brd4 binding in vitro and efficient chromosomal asociation in vivo. [unreadable] [unreadable] We have shown that the HPV8 E2 protein binds to distinct regions of a subset of mitotic chromosomes and does not require the cellular Brd4 protein.[unreadable] [unreadable] We have isolated, identified and characterized E2-associated proteins for multiple papillomaviruses[unreadable] [unreadable] We have characterized chromatin binding sites for the E2-Brd4 complex